chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Linda Chica Fantasma(song)
"Linda Chica Fantasma" is the opening theme song of Linda Chica Fantasma. It was first sung by Linda Obispo in the Pilot. Opening Theme Have you ever had a friend como este! We'll always sing sweet songs! Aww And if you think we can't,And their names are El Ser Humano Normal y La Fantasma Raro Cameron and Linda!!! Other Versions Pilot A full version of the song was heard in the Pilot. It adds the following before the lyrics reproduced above: Madrastra what did you to her i bought her a new guitar after her old one broke But you make fun of her and slapped her then i cried,but dad bought me a teddy bear Full Song The full lyrics were revealed in a short, titled "Linda Chica Fantasma" at San Diego Comic Con 2015 Linda Madrastra what did you do to her I bought her a new guitar after your old one broke But you make fun of her and you slapped her then i cried,but dad bought me a teddy bear Have you ever had a friend como este We'll always sing sweet songs Aww And if you think we can't And their names are El humano normal y el extraño fantasma Cameron Cortez and Linda ObispoMolly Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David.Hoy por ser día de tu santo, te las cantamos a ti.Despierta mi bien, despierta, mira que ya amaneció ya los pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metió.Qué linda está la mañana en que vengo a saludarte venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte.El día en que tu naciste nacieron todas las flores y en la pila del bautismo cantaron los ruiseñores.Ya viene amaneciendo, ya la luz el día nos dio.Levántate de mañana mira que ya amaneció.Humans Have you ever had a friend como este We'll always sweet sings to you Aww And if you think we can't And Their names are El humano normal y el extraño fantasma dad Molly Jason Alejandro Mariale Carmelo Cameron and Linda! Trivia * At the San Diego Comic Con 2015, an extended version of the song's lyrics were released in a video featuring a ghost Linda singing, as well as other Humans. *It follows a similar pattern the extended opening from the pilot for the first scene. * In this version, Cameron's dad sings the words "Molly" towards the end of the song. *It also revealed that the song was written, as far as in-universe canon goes, by a 3 year old ghost Linda just having learned to play the mexican ukulele. * An teenage Nina is seen earlier in the video when Linda was young. She wears a purple sweater similar to the one seen in the Pilot. After they got out of the bus, Nina is seen in her early 20s in a purple tank. * During the opening sequence,Mariale and Molly try on more hats until Linda finds a cursed hat with a red bow and put on her head causes her pupils to turn into cute sugar skulls when being happy. * During the opening sequence,Molly sings Las Mañanitas. *A montage of various clips from previous characters were shown as Linda and the Humans run along the beach, reminiscent of the first opening sequence. **This served as a type of transitory scene. Initially, as the Humans start to run and Linda is being left behind, all of the Humans are wearing their old outfits. The montage then begins to play as the Humans are silhouetted. After the montage, Linda catches up to them and jumps, the Humans are now wearing their new outfits. *A line sung by Molly from the full version (can be heard in the background of the teaser for "the upcoming tv series Linda Chica Fantasma". *For Lindo Chico Fantasmo, the characters in the group shot have changed, including new characters. Category:Songs